One Day In Seven Years
by Cerii-chan
Summary: [One shot, finished fic] One day in each of the seven years James and Lily spent at Hogwarts, and what happened. R&R!


Author's Note: I dunno why, but I seem addicted to these James and Lily one shots… This isn't very good, I was bored in the span of half an hour, but that's ok, right? (laughs nervously) Anyway…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_First Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James looked at the line waiting to be Sorted, some anxious, some impatient, some nervous, and some just plain scared. His deep eyes twinkled as he met the eyes of the two friends he had met on the train here, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And that little annoying boy… What was his name? Peter Patterson, or Percy Pettigrew, or something of that sort. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair absentmindedly, scanning the rest of the line. His eyes stopped on one girl, with vivid red hair down to her shoulders and cavernous eyes, a dramatic, bright green. He grinned at her. She had been looking at her feet, but when she felt eyes on her, she looked up, and for a moment, caught James' eye. She blushed and looked back down again, trying to concentrate at the matter at hand.

James smiled to himself. This girl looked interesting, and hopefully they would be Sorted into the same House. He would talk to her later, he promised himself silently. He would win her heart later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Second Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oy, Lily!" called James from down the corridor, Sirius and Remus sniggering behind him. "Lily! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lily stopped, and looked at her friend, her brilliant green eyes questioning. Her friend nodded, a smile on her lips, and dashed away, leaving Lily standing in the hall, feeling quite shy.

James and the Marauders caught up with her. "Hey, Lily," said James, running his fingers through his hair. "You wanna go to the dance with me?"

Lily took a step backwards. "Oh, um well, I dunno," she said, blushing furiously. "I… I was kinda gonna go with friends…"

James laughed. "That's all right," he said laughingly. "Next year then. See ya around." He left her, and Lily was suddenly alone, feeling quite overwhelmed and slightly pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James spotted Lily in the common room. He picked his way through various laughing first years and gossiping crowds of sixth years to the place where she was sitting alone, watching the fire. "Hey, Lil'," he said, sitting down next to her. "'Member how I asked you out to the dance last year? And we said next year?"

Lily didn't move. "Yes," she said.

"Well, ya know, it's next year now, and I was wondering—"

"No, James," she said patiently. Her name was called from across the room, and she glanced at him apologetically, rose, and went to go see what was going on.

This time it was James who was left alone to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fourth Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat on the lawn of the Hogwarts grounds, the castle looming above him. It was raining slightly, and he was under a tree, watching Lily and her friends as they talked about something he couldn't hear.

They passed by his tree. "Oy, Evans!" he shouted. "This year?"

"Not this year, James," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fifth Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and the Marauders sat on the desks in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, two minutes before the bell rang. "Hey, Evans," he called across the noisy room. "I'll give you a pound if you go out with me."

"Not a chance, James," she said back. "Not a chance."

The Marauders sniggered, and James glowered. _Only two years left, _he thought glumly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sixth Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat at the Gryffindor table. The Marauders were picking dates for the upcoming dance.

"I've always liked that girl in Ravenclaw over there, Mari I think is her name," said Sirius, pointing, his mouth full of food.

Peter agreed, and Remus looked at them all disapprovingly. "Girls aren't outfits," he said matter of factly. "What if they turn you down?"

Sirius looked shocked. "Me, be turned down by a girl? What are you thinking, Moony? Are you sick? I know! You must be needing some food. Everybody needs to eat or they don't feel right, mate." He succeeded in piling Remus' plate high with various breakfast items, including multiple pancakes and numerous waffles.

James was quiet for a change, looking up and down the table. He spotted Lily. "Evans!" he bellowed. "Will you go out with—"

"No, James," she said pointedly. "I won't go out with you. Now stop asking me!" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she turned away.

"Ouch, mate," said Sirius, bits of waffle falling out of his mouth. "Why'd you pick _this _girl?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seventh Year, James and Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James caught up with Lily on the way to Potions, falling into step with her. She was so different from when he had first seen her. For one thing, she was taller, almost as tall as him. Her hair had changed from a vivid, frizzy red to an elegant, wavy auburn, and she held an air of sophistication about her. The only thing the same about her were her eyes.

"Hello, Evans," he said pleasantly. He took a cool breath. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

She looked up at him, her eyes laughing. "I will if you give me a pound," she said, smiling. He grinned at her, and took her hand as they arrived at the door of the Potions classroom. After seven years' worth of hard work and rejection, he was content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Hehe… (anime moment) so that's my fanfic… not very good is it? Oh well. Review please, fans of my work! I have so many plot ideas, I'm in the middle of three more…


End file.
